gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinbad: Space Pirate
Sinbad: Space Pirate is an upcoming Sci-Fi first/third person shooter set in a distant branch of the Milky Way developed and published by EB Industries. The game is set to be released in 2016. Sinbad: Space Pirate ''is the first game in the ''Sinbad ''series. The story follows Cpt. Jack Newton, a former NASA astronaut placed in a cryogenic cooling chamber and sent out into space in the mid 21st century. Jack awakes on a strange planet, in a different section of the Milky Way. ''Space Pirates ''focuses highly on realistic physics, for example zero-gravity and it's affects on bullets. The game has outstanding graphics, and is one of the most visually spectacular games ever made. It is mainly a first/third person shooter, but puzzle solving and exploration are large portions of the game as well. Gameplay ''Sinbad: Space Pirates ''is a visually stunning game that relies much upon physics, as most if not all objects in the game are destructible and can be interacted with. Zero-gravity plays a large role in the gameplay of ''Space Pirates, as it is set in deep space where most areas have limited to no gravity. The beginning of the game is linear, but once the first missions are complete the vast space is free to explore. There are three main factions in the game; the Imperialists, the Shakran, and the Smugglers. The Imperialists are near-human beings that feel far superior to the alien species they associates themselves with. Imperialists would love nothing more than to have all other aliens eradicated. The Shakrans are squid-like entities with massive brains and limited motor skills. Shakrans mainly move via hoverpad. The Shakrans control much of the area the game takes place in. Smugglers are the final faction. Smugglers are criminals and pirates of all different species that want to see the Imperialists brought down, by any means possible. They are the faction that Jack Newton joins. Each faction lives mainly on a separate moon that revolves around a large gas giant. During the game the player is allowed to roam around the solar system with Jack and his crew at any time, prolonging or completely disregarding the storyline. At the end of the game, Jack is also free to roam wherever on the map. Ships and cities are also fully explorable, whether it be a cramped cockpit or a metropolis Capital. Space battles are also important in the game, and hostile ships will attack Smugglers on sight. Cannons, lasers, and beams can be fired from Jack's ship, The Seminole. These weapons can be upgraded, as well as the armor of the ship and its appearance. Locations Space Pirates ''takes place deep in the Milky Way, and has planets that humans on Earth could never know about.' Moons and 'Planets '''are in bold while visitable locations are normal text. Each moon has its own atmosphere, except for Pilos. *'Shakar-The home of the Shakrans. Shakar is the largest moon and mostly made up of water. **Chtalm-The Capital city of Shakar, Chtalm is an underwater metropolis encased by a forcefield **Mkaas-Mkaas is the second largest city of Shakar, and is as well underwater. **Vlos-Vlos is an industrial city, located on an island. This city houses Shakan's spaceport. *'Dimex'-Dimex is the home of the Imperialists. It is a Utopian society, with harsh laws and police. **Imperial City-Imperial City is the largest and Capital city of Dimex, taking up most of its surface. **Dimar-Dimar is the poor part of Dimex, covered by factories and shacks. *'Pilas'-Pilas is an uninhabitable moon. It is also the smallest moon. **Ruins of Shys-Shys was an ancient city on the surface of Pilas. It is a mystery why it was built. *'Juhan'-Juhan is a gas giant and fifth in the solar system. All of the locations in the game revolve around Juhan. *'Minos'-Minas is a large asteroid in the rings of Juhan that is home to the Smuggler base. **Smuggler City-The base for smugglers in the region. Un-reachable by Imperialists due to the asteroid belt. *'K-1042'-K-1042 is a large asteroid caught in the gravitational pull of Dimex. It is a trading hub. **Emers-Emers is a spaceport on K-1042 and acts as a trading post. *'Kios'-First planet in the solar system, uninhabitable and intensely hot *'Veros'-Second planet in solar system, no oxygen and very little gravity, extremely hot **Veros Mining Facility-An Imperialist mining facility, good for plundering *'Kappis'-Third planet in solar system, colonized by Imperialists, temperate forests **Vell City-A sprawling metropolis, much like Imperial City **Karvis-Small rural area, where black market trade takes place *'Varkas'-Fourth planet in the solar system, Shakran mining world **Varkas Mining Facility-Large mining facility on Varkas full of precious jewels and metals *'Mambar'-Sixth planet and huge gas giant, one of its moon Mehis is colonized by Shakrans *'Mehis'-Ice filled moon of Mambar, colonized by Shakrans **New Shakar-Large city under construction under 3 miles of ice **Shashman-Spaceport city *'Zura'-Seventh and final planet, freezing cold and inhabited by Garrids **Garrid Hive Weapons Weapons in ''Space Pirates ''are a mix between modern firearms and beam and ion firearms. Ion and beam firearms do more damage than bullet firing firearms, but have longer reloads and charging times. Handguns *Beretta 92 (3 damage) *Sig Sauer P220 (4 damage) *Ion Pistol (5 damage) *Beam Pistol (7 damage) *Heavy Beam Pistol (11 damage) Automatic Rifles *M16 (4 damage) *Steyr AUG (5 damage) *Ion Rifle (6 damage) *Ion Repeater (6 damage) *Beam Rifle (8 damage) *Beam Repeater (8 damage) *Heavy Beam Rifle (13 damage) *Heavy Beam Repeater (13 damage) Rifles *Heckler and Koch G3 (5 damage) *Barrett M82 (6 damage) *Long Range Beam Rifle (11 damage) *Long Range Heavy Beam Rifle (15 damage) Melee *Unarmed (1 damage) *KA-BAR (2 damage) *Ion Knife (3 damage) *Ion Sword (5 damage) Other *Incinerator (9 damage, lights objects on fire, does not work in areas with no oxygen) *Ion Shuriken (5 damage, ranged) *RPG (19 damage, does not work correctly in zero-gravity) Attachments *Flam Thrower *Grenade Launcher *Pulsar Beam *EMB Wave *Scope *Ironsights *Armor Penetrating Bullets *Incendiary Bullets Ships Ships are divided into three categories: Motherships, Regular Ships, and Scout Ships. Motherships are huge and contain massive armies on board. These should be avoided for a frontal assault. Setting The game takes place in the mid 27th century in a different part of the Milky Way. Earth has been destroyed hundreds of years earlier by the ozone layer deteriorating and the sun frying the planet's surface. Jack Newton is unaware of the destruction of his homeworld, nor the year, because when he had last been awake it had been sometime during the 21st century. Plot The story starts off with an American space module landing on a barren moonscape somewhere in the Milky Way. The only passenger inside, Captain Jack Newton, had been sent out in the 21st century cryogenically frozen to explore the far reaches of space. The project did far better than expected, but by the time Jack was supposed to be remotely yhawed out, Earth had since been catastrophically destroyed, leaving only small, scattered groups of humans drifting around space. Sidequests TBW Fauna *Garrids-Wasp like space-traveling beings, aggressive and only found on Zura, very poisonous *Marr Hound-Aggressive wolf like creatures bred by Imperialists and used as guard dogs *Yon-Large buffalo-like creature that's horns are worth money, aggressive if provoked *Bishke-The largest creatures in the solar system, located on Shakar, very rare and dangerous *Misson-Massive bat-like creatures that inhabit the caves of Veros *Kio-Massive aggressive stingray creatures found under the ice of Mehis Outfits *Astronaut Suit (allows for breathing in zero oxygen areas, tank must be refilled) *Flight Suit (casual attire) *Smuggler's Clothing (gained when Jack Newton joins the Smugglers) *Imperialist Armor (gained when Jack goes under cover on Dimex) *Royal Guard Robes (gained when Jack kills Dimex's Secretary of War, Nigh Hurrobe) *Jet Suit (Fully equipt with oxygen tanks and a jet pack, gained when Jack steals the Seminole) *Captain's Outfit (gained after first successful raid) *Cyborg Outfit (mechanical attachments and jet pack, gained at end of the game) Gallery Shakar.jpg|Shakar Sharkran.jpg|Shakran Shakran fighter.jpg|A Shakran Fighter Shakran Mothership.jpg|Shakran Mothership Dimex.png|Dimex Imperial City.jpg|Imperial City Imperialist Fighter.jpg|Imperialist Fighter Imperialist Mothership.png|Imperialist Mothership Imperialists.jpg|Imperialist Smuggler City.jpg|Smuggler City The Seminole.png|The Seminole Garrids.jpg|Garrid Concept Art Garrid Mothership.png|Garrid Mothership Ion Knife.jpg|Ion Knife Beam Rifle.jpg|Beam Rifle in-game Long Range Beam Rifle.jpg|Long Range Beam Rifle in-game Ruins of Shys.jpg|More in-game footage Concept art for Astronaut suit.jpg|Concept Art for Astronaut Suit Concept Art for Captain's Outfit.jpg|Concept Art for Captain's Outfit More gamepley.jpg|More Gameplay Concept Art for Imperialist Armor.jpg|Concept Art for Imperialist Armor Concept Art for Jet Suit copy.png|Concept Art for Jet Suit Category:2016 video games Category:Game Ideas Category:Blood Category:Original Games Category:EB Industries Category:First-Person Shooters Category:War Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Fighting Category:First-Person Category:Third-Person Category:Shooter Category:Sci-fi Category:Open World Category:Sandbox Category:Space War Category:Future Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Free Roaming Category:Action-Adventure Category:RPG Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Exclusive